This is a multi-center study to determine the incidence of fungal infections in very low birth weight (VLBW) neonates and to describe the clinical manifestations of these infections. VLBW infants admitted to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit will be prospectively identified and the subset that develops systemic fungal infections will be further assessed by chart review. Data will be centrally tabulated to define the incidence and clinical spectrum of fungal disease in VLBW infants.